


So You Want To Be A Senpai

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Choose Your Own Adventure, Multi, Role Reversal, Yandere Senpai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story where the commenters choose the route! Will Taro Yamada be able to get with the cool, out of his league Ayano? Or will he fall to the many boys and girls alike that try to win her cold heart?





	1. Choose Your Settings!

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be edited frequently with your answers, especially this first chapter! Be sure to check back lots! ♥

Your name is Taro Yamada. You are...

-A normal guy.

OR

-A yandere.

CHOOSE.

You are a yandere.


	2. Meet-Cute

You feel nothing. You've never felt anything, not in your entire life. But for everyone's sake? You pretend that you do. You act like a proper gentleman. Help your sister with everything, hang out with a female friend. 

You come to school, and as you turn the corner...

BAM!

Well, that hurt. You feel inconvenienced. But as you look down at who you knocked over, your eyes widen. You feel... happy. Blissful. Heavenly. 

Lovesick.

"I'm so sorry, miss!"You hear yourself saying, as you offer a hand. She takes it, and you go flush. Your hand buzzes with warmth. She's perfect. 

You pull her up, and you smile at her. She gives a slight one back, and lets go of your hand. 

Then, she walks off. You watch her go.

But... you see someone. A young male student. He runs up to her, and smiles so sweetly...

How dare he look at a goddess like her. You feel rage. Burning, hurting, rage.

You will have her.

What wil you do?


	3. Rivals

Ayano is nice, unlike the people who interact with her

HISOKA HONDA  
"Yan-Senpai! Yan-Senpai! Can you help me with my homework?"  
A dependent first year, who's known Ayano all her life.  
"You're so pretty, Yan-Senpai... You won't leave me, right?"

YUI RIO  
"Hey. Are you ready to go, or not?"  
A gruff part of the Rainbow Six, who has been attracted to Ayao through their mutual love of horror.  
"Let's go watch that new thriller. I'll pay."

ANGEL F. JONES  
"Hey! Yan-chan! Wait for your hero!!~"  
A super hero wannabe exchange student, who is convinced that Ayano needs saving.  
"I'm Superman, and you... well, you're my Louis Lane..."

BUDO MASUTA  
"Hi Aya! You ready for practice? Let's get going!"  
The gung-ho martial arts master, who's found Ayano's cool demeanor endearing.  
"No one's here? Oh, I was just hoping we could train alone... together. "

RINO FUKA  
"Miss Aishi. Your grades have been slipping lately. Meet me after class."  
Ayano's teacher, who sees her as a daughter.  
"Not to worry, Miss Aishi. As a teacher, it's my duty to keep you safe.

TERU AISHI  
"We're finally back, sweeheart. I got you a bunch of your favorite chocolate."  
Ayano's protective but nervous father.  
"No one's good enough for you, sweetie. If they want you, they'll have to go through me."

THE DELINQUENTS  
"Hey! Weird things have been happening around you! What's up with that?"  
The bad boys of school, who have taken an interest in Ayano after she beat them all in battle.  
"Hey. We'll protect you. B-but only cause we owe you!"

AYAME AISHI  
"Hello my little oni! Did you miss your big sister?"  
Ayano's mysterious older sister, who wants her little sister all to herself...  
"My little oni... you better stay with onee-chan. I'll keep you safe..."

????  
"As if I would let you know anything about myself. Run along."  
You know who."

Ayano is my little pet. If you think you can have her that easy, you've got another thing coming."

THE YAKUZA  
"Ayano. Don't forget our agreement."  
The crime boss.  
"You're mine. Do you understand that, my sweet devil?"


End file.
